1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella support, and more particularly to a multi-functional adjustable base for a sun shading umbrella in which a user can be able to selectively adjust the orientation of the umbrella or retain the umbrella in position.
2. Description of Related Arts
Sun shading umbrellas are widespread all over the world. People usually use them to shade sunlight both at home as well as in outdoors, such as in a beach. During normal operation, one may need to rotate the umbrella""s awning into different directions in order to suit different situations and environments. For example, due to the fact that the direction of sunlight is varying as time goes, the umbrella""s user may want to rotate the awning into the direction of sunlight.
Conventionally a sun shading umbrella comprises a fabric-made awning, an foldable awning supporting frame on which the fabric-made awning is mounted, a supporting stem slidably supporting the fabric-made awning, and a base for firmly holding the supporting stem so that the base and the above elements connected thereon are incapable of flipping over. Right now, if a user wants to rotate the umbrella""s awning, he/she may have to detach the whole supporting stem from the base and then remount it to there in a most desired orientation. However, unfortunately, not every supporting stem of sun shading umbrellas can be detachable from its base. Moreover, even this practice is practically feasible, it can be very exhaustive and, if handled carelessly, may cause the whole umbrella to flip over and hit something or somebody nearby. Thus, a sun shading umbrella which has a supporting stem rotatable while having intact stability is required.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional adjustable base for sun shading umbrella which allows the stem of the umbrella selectively to be rotate or to be locked up in position, while keeping the umbrella""s stability intact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional adjustable base for sun shading umbrella which is simple in structure, easy to operate, and does not require to alter significantly the original shape and structure of the umbrella.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a multi-functional adjustable base for sun shading umbrella having a supporting stem, comprising:
a base support;
a stem rotary member rotatably supported by the base support and adapted for firmly holding the supporting stem; and
a controlling arrangement, which comprises:
a transmission member supported by the base support, the transmission member having an engaging end adapted for engaging with the stem rotary member;
means for securely engaging the engaging end of the transmission member with the stem rotary member; and
an activating member operatively connected to the transmission member for switching the stem rotary member between a locked state and a freely rotating state, wherein in the locked state, the stem rotary member is firmly engaged with the engaging end of the transmission member so as to restrict a rotational movement of the stem rotary member with respect to the base support, and wherein in the freely rotating state, the stem rotary member disengages with the transmission member so that the stem rotary member is capable of freely rotating with respect to the base support.